You are the only Excpeption
by foreverandalways72
Summary: Memories, love and hope.  You should listen to The only exception by Paramore while you read this


THE ONLY EXCEPTION

**Kankuro's pov**

We were walking down the street just holding hands, she was being so quiet it was very unlike her chatty self, so being the excellent boyfriend I am I turn to her and pock her bun. She looks at me and I see something new in her eyes and she is smiling up at me in a completely knew way so I have to ask, "Tenten is something troubling ya?"

She looks at me thoughtfully for a moment before responding with her smile getting bigger and bigger. "Did you know you are the only exception?"

**Tenten's pov**

"Daddy can we go out and play?"

He slowly turns around I see tears run down his face, everything has been like this since mommy had moved out of the house and I saw them at different times.

"No, sweetie," he bends down at pats my shoulder, "Go play with your friends."

With that he turns around and as I am walking away I here him mumble under his breath.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it

My mother is tightly holding my hand it was been a years since I saw my dad cry towards the wind and years since I had seen him at all. Now my mom has a firm grip on my hand and we were walking with a crowd of others that were wearing black all of them looking at me with sad eyes as they shake there heads with concern. No one will tell me why we are throwing dirt into a giant hole in the ground and why we have to sit on a hard bench for hours it is all just so confusing. Then my mom bends down and whispers in my ear, "Never forget, don't you ever forget your daddy he is the only one you will ever get." Little did she know not a year later I would be tiring to never forget her to.

And my momma swore that She would never let herself forget And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love If it does not exist

**Kankuro's Pov**

"Hello earth to Tenten."

She blinks up at me and I see a tear beginning to form in her gentle eyes, I reach down and as gentle as I can I whip a tear from her eyes. She smiles again and says, "You really are the only exception."

But darling, You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only

exception You, are, the only exception

"

"What does that even mean you have know said that two me twice." I am starting to get really confused, women are so troublesome. Did I really just say that I sound like my sister's lazy ass boyfriend now, I guess that's what I get for playing video games with him so much.

"I always promised myself that I would make it alone, because love never lasts but you had to come along and ruin that didn't you?"

She said it so softly I almost didn't hear it, this is so unlike my little green leaf. "What do you mean you were supposed to be alone?" I gently ask her.

"Being alone would have kept me from getting hurt, like my parents." She said.

Maybe I know, somewhere Deep in my soul That love never lasts And we've got to find other ways To make it alone Keep a straight face

**Tenten's pov**

I have always kept a distance from people I never went to other girls houses afraid of making friends, never got to close to teachers, pets or boys. Its always been like that intill he came and shaked up my world.

And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable, distance And up until now

Then I saw you walking down the hallway a new person already surrounded by a group of people not afraid to make friends. You were wearing a hat that day a hat with cat ears on it, I was just so inspired by you that day, I decided to make friends and I guess even before we started dating you affected me.

I had sworn to myself that I'm Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Ever sense the moment I saw you for the first time I started to believe there had to be an exception to this rule I had placed upon myself.

Well, You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception

I can feel your hand in my hand right now as I think about my past, but I can't help but wonder if your beautiful smile, hair and personality are only a dream a dream I will wake up from and be in a church wearing black.

I've got a tight grip on reality But I can't Let go of what's in front of me here I know you're leaving In the morning, when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Those things though I will put out of my mind while I still have you in my arms

**Kankuro's pov **

Suddenly your head pops up and your eyes are so full of life once again and i smirk as you say, "Race ya to the stop sign." And you take of and I follow you because I would follow you anywhere. And in the wind I hear your words being repeated in the wind the words I can not figure out,

You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception You, are, the only exception

**Tenten**

I feel the wind on my skin as I run and I can't help but start to believe in you and in love.

And I'm on my way to believing Oh, and I'm on my way to believing


End file.
